Noel's Grand Bike Adventure
by Kairiangel035
Summary: In 400AF Snow had saved Noel and Serah from and impending doom, As they were getting ready to set off Noel took an interest in Snow's motorcycle, and of course, Snow had to let him have a joy ride.


**Noel's Grand Bike Adventure **

_**Authors Note: Okay this is highly based off the paradox ending "The Future Is Hope" just the way Noel was checking out Snow's motorcycle just sparked this crazy idea of a story, so I hope you enjoy.**_

__It is 400AF in the city of Academia, Serah and Noel had just been saved by Serah's fiance, Snow, who was thought to have faded back in the Sunleth Waterscape in 200AF.

"And just what the hell were you thinking taking off like that? Do you have any idea how worried you made everyone?" A young silver haired man in his early twenties scolded in the distance. The pink haired woman just stood by her hero's side listening to the conversation between the two men, while on the other hand, the brunette time traveler was off in his own world.

Noel had walked off to where Snow had parked his bike earlier. The time traveler found it quiet interesting since well...being born at the end of days leaves you with almost nothing. "What is this crazy thing anyway?" he mumbled to himself as he stared at the front of the bike, bending over to get a closer look. He gazed at it as if he'd fallen in love with it, and deep inside, he longed to take it out for a test spin.

"Hey Noel, what are you doing over there all by yourself? Are we not good enough for you or something?" Snow shouted loudly with a teasing tone to his voice.

The brunette was caught off guard and he jumped back a little. "No, I...uhh...was just checking out your bike...type...thing is all. We don't have these in my time." he blatantly pointed out, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, why don't you go ahead and take her out for a spin while she's still warmed up then?" The blonde offered kindly as he made his way to where Noel was standing.

"Wait...are you being serious?" Noel gaped at him. He couldn't understand why he was being so nice and modest to him after the way he acted towards him in Sunleth. All he did was yell and bitch him out, but it didn't seem like any of that mattered to him at all.

"Sure thing, what's the worst that could happen?" Snow smiled as he started up the motorcycle. Little did he know he'd be eating those words in a few minutes.

Noel watched in curiosity as the older man started the machine up for him. "So now what happens?" he asked

The blonde patted his hand on the seat rest and the brunette hopped on and sat right in that spot. "Alright, once you're ready give this gear a good twist." Snow said pointing to the right handle bar. "And when you want to stop, just pull the lever right here." he then instructed, pointing to the bar just above the handle bar.

"Sounds easy enough, anything else I should know about?" The time traveler asked as he leaned forward and gripped the handle bars, right hand ready to give the gear a good twist.

Serah and Hope were left in the background to watch in curiosity as Snow gave his little lesson. At this point, Mog, Serah guardian moogle companion decided to come outside. "What's going on Kupo?" Mog asked in its small childish but wise voice.

The pink haired girl just smiled at Mog, "Snow's gonna let Noel ride his motorcycle for a little bit."

"I don't have a good feeling about this Kupo." Mog sighed as he put his head down, as he hovered near Serah.

The silver haired man decided to chirp in at this point. "I have to agree with Mog, there's no way this can end well."

Snow at this point took a couple steps back and pointed at Noel, slightly shaking his hand as to instruct him. "Just hold on tight."

As if his words were some sort a trigger, the time traveler twisted the gear as far back as it could go and the bike lurched forward trying to get up to top speed as quickly as possible. "holy flaming Etro!" Noel shouted out as the rest of the gang watched in horror as the bike started wobbling from side to side as the brunette sped off faster than he could handle. After a few seconds the time traveler must have gained some control of the moving bike because it stopped wobbling, and he managed to find enough balance to spin the bike around...to come right back towards everyone else. Noel looked up panicked as everyone was getting closer to him at a faster rate then he felt comfortable with. "Look out, this thing is out of control! Etro take the wheel!" was all he could shout.

"Noel!" Serah cried out as she ran forward, thinking that running at him would magically make his wild ride stop.

Snow watched in horror as his fiance ran forward to meet death straight in the face. "Serah what the hell are you doing?" he shouted as he quickly caught her by the waist and jumped back, getting both of them out of the way.

Once the couple was out of the way, Mog was next in the line of destruction. The poor little moogle didn't see what was coming at him until the time traveler was almost face to face. The moogle turned around quickly and tried to fly away as quickly as his wings would take him. "kupo, kupo, kupo!" was the only thing he could shout. The time travelers eyes widened as he almost hit Mog and managed to lean to the side, changing the bikes direction. Mog then just hovered and spun in several circles before stopping. He could feel his heart beating in his chest as he tried to overcome the dizziness he felt.

Noel felt a sense of relief was over him knowing that he missed Mog and the married couple to be, but then felt panic come back as he realized when he swerved to miss the moogle he changed his direction to the silver haired man, who was never in the line of fire to begin with anyway.

Hope's green eyes widened in shock and fear as the sound of an engine came at him at a very fast speed. "Oh for the love of Etro..." he cursed under his breath as he jumped to the side and did a tuck and roll out of the way. The rest of the group then joined Hope and watched the brunette nearly crash into a wall, but dodge it just in time.

"Well...he's starting to get the hang of it." Serah mumbled almost to herself as she brought her right hand up to her face.

Hope looked over at the pink haired woman as if she had lost her mind. "We have to stop that thing before he gets himself or someone else killed." he disagreed.

"You're right Hope, we need to get him to stop before this turns ugly. This was probably my fault for not telling him to ease into it." Snow agreed as he hit himself in the forehead.

Serah looked at the boys as they silently started thinking to themselves. "So, what's the plan?" she asked

"We could always throw Mog at him and get him to stop the bike, the blonde said teasingly.

Mog became flustered and shouted angrily. "I don't think so Kupo!"

The silver haired man looked over at Snow, looking intense and very serious. "I have a plan, but I have to time it perfectly, otherwise it's lights out for me."

"Wait, what do you mean?" the pink haired girl asked concerned as the sound of the bike got closer to them.

Before he could answer Serah's question, Hope turned to see Noels quick approach. He hesitated for a few seconds but then ran out to where Noel was heading and jumped up as high as he could right in front of the bike. Snow and Serah gasped in horror and Mog just froze up, almost certain that their friend wasn't coming out of this alive. To everyone's surprise, Hope landed perfectly on the small space on the front of the bike. "Noel, I'm gonna have to stop this bike for you." he said as he pressed on the brake as hard as he could.

The sudden stop of motion caused the silver haired man to fly backwards, and the time traveler to fly off to the side. The bike came crashing to the ground and skidded towards Snow, who casually stopped it with his foot like it was nothing. Both men rolled on the ground a few times before coming to a stop. They both then looked at each other with a mirrored expression of shock and surprise, then they both bursted out laughing.

Serah fell to her knees and let out a sigh of relief. "Well good thing that's over." she said before joining in the laughter.

"Looks like I'm going to have to give you some lessons before you ever get on this thing." Snow teased Noel as he picked the bike up off the ground.

Noel tilted his head in the blonde's direction. "Really? I thought I was doing just fine out there." he teased back before laughing again.

Hope then turned to Snow, his eyes pleading. "You're really going to leave me in the hands of this guy?"

The blonde grabbed a hold of Serah as they got seated on the bike that Hope had to crash for everyone's safety. "It's just for a few days, you'll be just fine." he smiled.

"Yeah and you thought everything was gonna be just fine when you let him on your motorcycle." he said as he got up and rolled his eyes. "I doubt we'll make it through the hour."

Noel then got up and walked over to where Hope was standing and gave him a playful shove. "Hey now, I can protect people just fine, it was my first time on it give me a break."

Everyone started laughing again as Serah grabbed onto Mog and Snow started the bike. "Bye guys, don't get killed." she waved as they started taking off.

"Just don't let Noel get a hold of any of the vehicles out here Hope. If you can make sure of that we'll see you in a couple days!" Snow shouted as they took off on their own adventure.

Once they were out of sight the silver haired man looked over at the time traveler who was gazing up at the flying vehicles passing by. "No, you are not getting in one of those, not unless I'm driving." was all he said.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure I could handle one of those if you are willing to teach me to drive." The brunette said.

Hope turned around to walk back inside, and Noel turned and followed. "After what I've seen today, there is no way I'm getting into any kind of moving vehicle with you for as long as I love." the green eyed man promised.


End file.
